Angels vs Devils
by xAngelReaperx
Summary: One day the girls' training was interrupted by an attack from the Angels' opposite school. Two days later, 4 boys and 2 girls transfer to their school. Will the 4 girls fall for the boys or will they figure out the transfer students' evil plans. AU "Why did you kill him?" "Because I love you." Rated T for language and because I'm paranoid.


**Angels vs. Devils**

**Thoughts are in italics but not necessarily in bold.**

**Summary: One day during the girls' training, an attack from the other school, interrupted their session. Two days later, four boys and 2 girls transfer to their school. Will the four girls fall for the boys or will they figure out the transfer students' evil plans?**

**Me: I suck at summary but I hope you like it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PPGZ.**

**Me: Please enjoy the story!**

One beautiful day came after a truly horrible evening.

_**Flashback**_

"I've always wanted to say this! Everybody, man your stations!" yelled a girl with short black hair and white wings over the wailing sirens.

Students and teachers were running everywhere, preparing for the battle.

Some devils had broken through their first defenses.

Most of the students had their gym clothes still on from their Training and PE class.

The rest of the students were helping in the infirmary, the offense, and the defenses.

"Karou, we need you to fight off monsters with us," said a girl with fair skin and long black hair to her waist running up to the girl with the short black hair.

"Okay, let's go Angel!" said the girl with the short black hair, taking off into the air, flying above all the chaos that was going on, in the hallways of the school.

"Right behind you!" said Angel taking off with her sleek black wings.

As they sped through the crowded hallways two girls in red and blue saw green and black streaks go in the direction that Karou and Angel went. As though they knew what was going to happen they followed suit.

Once they arrived at the battlefield, Karou spotted the two girls who were following them.

"Miyako, Momoko, what are you doing here?"

"We just followed you and Angel-san," said Miyako.

"We knew you guys would need some help," said Momoko, creating a fireball and tossing it behind her at a goblin and then taking to the air with her black and red wings.

"Miyako, at least heal and protect people while we fight," said Angel.

The rest of them took off with white, black, and practically glowing pure white wings.

**Everyone's Whereabouts**

Angel shot up into the dark starry night sky to take out the monsters that would snipe other people on the ground. Karou shot into the woods to help with the monsters that could control plants. Miyako went near the school lake to heal others and channel energy to others. And Momoko just kept going around the school grounds picking off monsters that other students were having trouble with.

**Angel POV**

_I wonder if there is anything up here._

After looking around for something to fight and failing, I got hit with something or someone big. You could also hear the wind being knocked out of me.

Once I regained my balance in the air, I said a few quick words, in order to activate a spell, Επιτρέψτε μου να δούμε θερμότητα. Meaning, let me see heat.

Just so you know one of my eyes are heat seeking.

If I keep both of my eyes open I will over exert myself, so I only keep one eye open.

Once I turned around 360 degrees, I just spotted something that was moving at an incredible speeds, coming right at me.

Right before it hit me, with a fast clean down stroke of my wings, I was above it in a split second. I saw the thing tumble midair like it was supposed to hit me. Ha, but when it regained its balance, it looked straight at me. That's when I closed my eye and opened my other eye. Guess what I saw? It was a boy my age with black hair and black eyes, wearing all black.

"Your name please? My name is Angel," I asked the boy.

"Raze," said the boy.

"It means destroy, right?"

"Yeah," replied Raze.

In a split second, he was gone and reappeared right behind me. As my roundhouse kick was about to make contact with his stomach, both his hands shot up and caught my leg.

"You were trained well, but not good enough," said Raze.

I felt someone appear behind me, so I did my finishing move, "Midnight Breaker!"

All I saw left was darkness. That was either me getting knocked out by something big, Plan Delta going into action or both.

**Karou POV**

Okay, I can hear Angel scream Midnight Breaker, so now we have to do Plan Delta.

Right now I'm fighting with a boy with black hair and forest green eyes.

**(A/N: Just saying that the boys from the other school have small horns, a tail, and black leathery wings. Also the girls have halos and their skin glows sometimes.)**

"Is that all you got?" I asked. I just had to do that because I like mocking people.

"Nope," the boy said.

After that he poured on the speed and strength. I figured this was the time to send out the signal for Plan Delta.

"Forest Twister!" I exclaimed while slamming my hand to the ground. After that trees and other things in the forest rapidly started forming a twister.

I had to do about 3 backflips, 1 aerial and 2 cartwheels to avoid debris.

After I got of the twister I could see him dodging most of the pieces but he still had a few scratches. I was watching for another 10 seconds and he was getting closer.

Just then when he was almost there a man appeared behind me and slammed me in the head with something hard.

I struggled to keep consciousness.

The last I heard was myself thinking, _Shit_! I heard the man that was holding me and the one that did this say, "Good work, Butch."

Then I started to feel my body overheat for Plan Delta.

**Me: Cliffie! Well I hoped you liked this chapter! Tell me what you think about this story. And do you have any ideas of how this is going to turn out? Please review, so I can update sooner. But for you guys who've read and liked my other stories, I am still writing them, it's just I had a lot of things to do at school and at home.**

**xAngelReaperx, out!**

**Adieu~!**


End file.
